The Best New Christmas Experience
by JeanneZ84
Summary: Neal Caffrey Celebrates his first real Christmas


Hey Christmas time is here and so I decided to write this holiday Christmas story.I hope you all like is My very first story for White Collar.

I had hoped to have gotten this story posted by Christmas since it is a Christmas story,but oh well things get it is ok to post this .

The Best New Christmas Experience

By JeanneZ84

It was a few days before Neal's real first Christmas--and things weren't looking good. Every time he turned on the TV he saw all kinds of Christmas shows and movies. They all had little kids opening Christmas gifts and laughing. Everybody looked so happy.  
　

He remembered all his Christmas' as a kid with his father. They were never great. In fact, they were horrible.

Neal got off his couch feeling depressed. He walked over and shut the TV off, deciding it was best to put all that aside and get ready to go to work. Peter would be picking him up soon to drive him to the office. Then it dawned on him--due to the Christmas holiday rush, they didn't have to be in the office until after Christmas day. There wasn't much happening there right now.  
　

After Neal showered he put on a red sweat shirt and old jeans since he was just going to be relaxing at home. He turned the TV back on and started flicking through channels to find something decent. At last he found a sweet movie for the holidays. It was called _Sunshine Christmas_.

Neal sat for a few minutes, but it was too depressing to watch this family enjoy the holidays. He grabbed up the remote and turned the TV off. He decided to pour himself a cup of coffee and just deal with the day as it came.

Ten minutes or so later someone beeped a horn outside. Neal looked out the window and saw that it was Peter. He wondered what Peter was doing there, because they weren't going to be heading into the office till after the Christmas holiday.

He walked outside to Peter's car and said "What's up Peter? I thought we weren't going in the office for a few days."

"Neal, get dressed and get in the car," Peter answered, leaving no room for discussion.

Neal did as he was directed and came back out wearing a green sweater and his best pair of jeans. He climbed into the car and closed the passenger door, saying nothing. He just sat there staring out the window, not making eye contact with Peter.

After a few minutes the quietness from Neal Caffrey was making Peter crazy. He was so used to Neal getting into the car and talking his leg off about something--but Neal had been strangely silent for the past few days. Peter had talked to El about it.

Enough was enough. "Alright, Neal what's wrong?"

Neal finally looked at him. "I don't know what you're getting at, Peter," he said in an innocent voice.

Peter used his sternest tone. "Caffrey . . ."

Neal spoke so quietly the words were almost inaudible. "It's nothing Peter. Just the holidays."

Peter left it at that and said nothing more on the subject.

After a minute or so Peter cleared his voice and started talking again. "Neal, in answer to your question, there's some kind of stir going on down at the office. So, yes, we are going in for part of the day."

When they arrived they both walked into Peter's office--and there sat Elizabeth waiting for them. She stood up and greeted them with a warm smile that lit up the whole room.

Peter waited a bit and then said, "Let's get going."

Neal looked at him, confusion painted on his face as he spoke "Go? Go where Peter? I thought we had work here to do?"

"Neal, it's like this. Peter and I are going Christmas shopping and we want you to join us."

"El, I appreciate the offer but--"

"Neal, it'll be fun," El said with a smile as she grabbed his hand. "Come on, lets go. Peter's not taking no for an answer."

With that, they headed out the door and got in the car and drove off.

Their first goal was to find a place to eat. While driving Peter spotted Old Homestead. He glanced over at El who glanced over at Neal.

Neal said, "It's up to you, El. You choose."

They both looked at Peter, their faces smiling in approval of The Old Homestead.

They walked in and were soon seated at a pleasant table in the middle of the place, yet it wasn't in the way of anyone. They were handed menu's and they took a bit of time to decide exactly what they wanted. After they ordered they began talking about the coming holidays.

El began. "Neal, Peter and I would really love it if you would share in the holidays with us." She paused to turn to her husband. "Isn't that right, Peter?"

"Yes, Neal. Of course we want you to join us. How about it?" Peter asked with a genuine friendly smile.

Neal shrugged and said, "Well, yeah, ok. If you really want me hanging around that much."

Peter glanced over at him. "Neal," he said in a serious voice.

Neal looked at him then burst out laughing. In fact, it was the first time he had laughed all day. "Yes, Peter. I would love to spend the holidays with you and El."

"Good. Now that's that is all straightened out--oh, here comes our food. After we eat we're all going Christmas shopping."

They ate a good, satisfying meal and went on talking about Christmas and other plans.

After they left they headed for Bloomingdale's. They shopped for about two hours and saw Santa Claus sitting there in his chair with a huge line of children waiting to sit on his lap to tell him what they wanted for Christmas.

Neal stood there, quietly watching their happy faces with a warm smile. As Peter and El were walking, Peter turned to ask Neal a question and realized Neal had stayed behind. Peter went back to him and nudged his arm. "Come on, Neal," he said, pointing to where El was standing. "Let's go."

Neal nodded and walked on with Peter.

"Why were you just standing over there Neal?" Peter asked as they caught up with El.

He shrugged. "Just watching those kids over there meeting Santa Claus, that's all."

"Yeah, well, Neal, you're suppose to stick with us. You take off now, Caffrey, and we're done."

Elizabeth stopped walking and looked at her husband. "Honey, can I talk to for a minute?" She nodded to a spot where they would be able to see Neal without being in his earshot.

"Yeah, ok," Peter agreed. But then he glanced back at Neal. "Don't move from here," he said sternly as he walked off with his wife.

"Peter," El said, "Neal wasn't doing anything wrong. It's the Christmas season, after all. Couldn't you be just a bit more understanding? Just for the night at least?" Then she softly kissed him.

Peter thought for a second and took in all El was saying. "Yeah," he said, smiling. "I could at that. I mean, at least for tonight."

El smiled warmly and took Peter's arm in hers as they walked back toward the spot where Neal was still patiently waiting--just as Peter instructed. Peter almost rolled his eyes at Neal's obedience. "Hey Caffrey," he called. "Time to go to FAO Schwarz." He motioned with his arm with a smile on his face.

Neal gladly ran to catch up with them as they headed out and got their things in the car. The next stop was the toy store. Peter and Elizabeth had some children in their families to buy for.

Neal had no problem staying close to where El and Peter were. He was very happy to be in their company.

They stayed in the toy store for about half an hour and then paid for the things they bought. El asked Neal if he was ok because he looked a bit out of sorts every once in a while.

Neal smiled. "El, everything is good."

El nodded her head, thinking she would get Peter aside later to talk to him about Neal. She was really worried about him.

She grabbed Peter's hand as they all walked out, heading to the car to put their bags from the toy store inside. Then they went to Macy's and began looking around. Neal was walking alongside Peter for a good portion of the time--but some time later Peter turned around and Neal was gone.

"El, where did Caffrey go? He was right behind me and now he picks all times to just take off."

"Peter, honey, I'm sure he wouldn't run on us."

Peter gave her a funny look that said 'don't be to sure about that, El.'

"He may have just went to the men's room or something."

"Yeah, that's more like him--the 'or something' part. He is a slippery con, remember. I better go look for him."

Peter headed off to go find Neal Caffrey. As he walked off to find good ole Neal he said to El, who followed him, "El, we had better find him and quick if Neal Caffrey knows what's good for him."

As they were looking Elizabeth told Peter that she thought Neal had something on his mind because he looked so withdrawn every so deep in thought.

"Yeah, well, he is probably thinking about Kate again--well that ain't gonna happen. I've told him that continuously."

El suddenly spotted Neal by a little girl and her mother. They were by Santa Claus. The mother saw him walking, she had a camera in her hand to take a picture with her daughter and Santa Claus but she couldn't get the camera to little girl had the darkest brown hair you'd ever wanna see and blue wore a beautiful red dress made of satin and she wore a big red bow in her hair and wearing red shoes. She seemed to be four or five years old, maybe. She was crying and Neal stopped right there and said to the little girl, "What's wrong honey?"

Neal got on his knees down to her level. She looked up at him and said, "Mommy can't take my picture with Santa Claus camera don't work no more."

Neal turned to look at the mother as he put out his hand and said, "May I have a look at your camera ma'am? I'm pretty good with fixing things."

She handed him the camera and smiled sweetly at him.

Neal looked it over back and forth and came to realize what the problem was. "Uh, Ma'am, I think the only problem here is you have dead batteries."

"The lady said, "Oh, well thank you for looking at it. I suppose there are some nice people still left in this world after all."

Neal smiled and said, "Thank you, Ma'am. I really appreciate the compliment. By the way, I'm Neal Caffrey."

"Nice meeting you, Neal Caffrey. I'm Janice Durkins and this is my daughter Susie."

"A pleasure meeting you camera seems to take the size of Batteries I just bought. How about I put them in the camera and take some pictures of your Daughter and Santa Claus."

"No, I really couldn't bother you with that but thank you for the offer."

"No, no, it's fine. Seriously, I would love to."

The woman smiled and said, "Well, ok. I do appreciate this. We both do." The little girl smiled and nodded in agreement.

Peter and El, in the meantime, were just standing there quietly. Neal never noticed them.

Neal got off his knees and he took a few pictures of Susie and Santa Claus he talked to the one in charge about if it'd be ok if he took some pictures with the mother and daughter getting a few pictures with Santa said it would be fine, plus they also took a picture with Susie and Santa and the mother free of charge.

Neal handed her back her camera and said, "I have to go find the people I came have a Merry Christmas and a Very Happy New Year."

As he said that Peter cleared his throat and Neal quickly turned, afraid of what might come next. All he saw were two smiling faces looking in his direction. Peter and Elizabeth seemed very pleased by what they saw.

Neal walked closer to them and softly said, "Peter, El, I'm sorry I took off without saying anything but I saw that little girl and I just wanted to wish her a Merry Christmas. Then I found out about that problem they had with their camera. I'm you wanna do about it, Peter, it's ok."

Peter looked at him and said, "Come on, Caffrey, we are gonna do more shopping."

"I'm right behind you Peter. I won't run off again." Softer, he added, "Today, that is, anyway."

Peter must of still heard him because he stopped walking and Neal almost ran into him. As they stopped though Peter said with a stern tone, "Neal don't even think about it." Then Peter began walking again.

After they got done shopping at Macy's on the way home they talked in the car and Peter and El told Neal that,that was such a wonderful thing he did for that mother and daughter in Macy's.

Neal smiled and said, "Thanks." Then he turned into his thinking-kinda-depressed mode again.

"Neal what do you say to having dinner with us? We can order a pizza for tonight."

"Yeah, sounds good, Peter."

They got in the house and Neal helped carry bags in and put them where El wanted them. The Pizza arrived a half hour later and they sat down at the table enjoying their pizza and each others company.

After dinner they relaxed in the livingroom on the couch and they began watching _It's A Wonderful Life_. After the movie Elizabeth left them alone to talk.

"Neal, El tells me you keep looking depressed or something. Like you are deep in thought."

Neal just shrugged his shoulders without saying a word.

"Neal," Peter went on, "is it Kate? Beacause you know how I feel about that."

"It's not Kate not this time," he answered softly.

"What is it, then? Because talking may help. So go on, I'll listen."

He shrugged. "It's just I remember all the Christmas' that were never good for know, it was just my dad and me. I just couldn't let that little girl have that kinda thing to remember."

Peter sighed. "I know what you are people, too many people now a days, that do grow up like did the best you could."

After they talked a while they all turned in, forgetting the movie. Neal took the guestroom.

Next morning Neal came down stairs. This was Christmas morning and he saw El standing there with a cup of hot coffee in her hand. She gave it to Neal.

"Where is Peter this morning, El?"

"He went on an errand. Should be back soon."

"Ok, can I help with anything?"

"No, it's all taken care of."

The door opened and in walked Peter with a huge box all wrapped up with a big blue and silver bow on top of it and a small one with a gold bow. Peter put them under the tree without saying a word.

Peter turned to Neal and said, "Let's get washed up for breakfast. I'm starving."

They both did so and came back. They all sat at the table and ate their breakfast.

Neal told Peter he needed a quick ride to his place to grab something he had over there and didn't bring. After Neal and Peter got back it was time to open the presents.

They agreed to let Neal give his for them both first; it meant a lot to Neal. Peter and Elizabeth opened it together. They gasped in pleasure at what they saw.

Neal had a picture of the three of them and Satchmo blown up to a eleven by fourteen size, already both had smiles on there faces when they saw it.

They both thanked Neal. Elizabeth said, "I know just the place for it."

She took the picture down that was up over the couch and had Peter hang this new one up of all three of them and Satchmo together.

El opened her gift from Peter and Peter insisted that Neal open his gifts.

Neal's eyes were huge. He was shocked that they thought so much of him. Neal got some shirts from them due to the cold weather--he'd need them.

"Ok, Peter, I had my turn. Now its your turn."

Peter said, "Ok."

El had got him some of the best cologne she could get and a few shirts as well and a brand new wallet.

There was silence in the house a few seconds until Peter broke it. Looking toward the tree again he said, "El? What's those presents there under the tree?"

"Hmm! I don't know.I don't know how we forgot them. Peter, you should take a look."

He read the tags on them and they both said 'To Neal Caffrey.'

Neal looked at Peter, then at El and shook his head and said, "Really, guys, you've done way to much already. This isn't necessary."

Peter rolled his eyes and said, "Neal, come on it's Christmas. Come over here and open these up."

Neal went over and began unwrapping the first one. He saw a nice ten CD changer stereo with a radio and a dual cassette.

Then Peter handed Neal the smaller gift with Neal's name on it too from under the tree.

Neal opened it and saw that it was a blue ipod and he was speachless for a a minute he said

"Wow! Guys this is just wonderful.I love these presents thanks very much Peter and El."

"Peter and I are glad you like them."She said with a sweet smile.

Later that afternoon they had a big ham dinner Elizabeth made, mashed potatoes and sweet potatoes and scalloped corn and homemade rolls fresh from the oven and Ice Tea with their meal.

Neal told them after they ate how very much he enjoyed himself and that this was the best Christmas experience he would probably ever have.

They all, including Satchmo, sat and watched movies for a good part of the day, content with each others' company.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

Bottom of Form 2

Top of Form 3

Bottom of Form 3

Top of Form 4

Bottom of Form 4

Top of Form 5

Bottom of Form 5

Top of Form 6

Bottom of Form 6

Top of Form 7

Bottom of Form 7

Top of Form 8

Bottom of Form 8


End file.
